


Sorry, Wrong House

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Actually kinda cutesy for the majority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Talamasca, M/M, Vampires, mention of vomiting, sniperpilot halloween, trick-or-treat, vampire crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi take two mortal children trick-or-treating, but an accident brings them to the home of someone that could possibly be hunting them. Written for several prompts.





	Sorry, Wrong House

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was going to be like, a few paragraphs. Then I started writing, and it turned into this. I probably won't go back to this story any time soon, but it was just a fun little cliffhanger.

Cassian sat on their squishy sofa, occasionally glancing out the window as the first stars started to sprinkle the New York skyline, as he absently played with his phone. He was conscious of a rush of hurried footsteps emerging from their bedroom, boots tapping across their marble floor.

“Casscass! Guess what? Guess what?” Bodhi exclaimed, his bun bobbing on the top of his head as he jumped up and down excitedly. Cassian set down his phone and looked up with an eyebrow arched.

“’Casscass?’ When did you start calling me ‘Casscass?’”

“I don’t know. Just now I guess. But guess what? Guess what?”

Cassian sighed, pulling Bodhi to sit in his lap. “Alright _Bobo_ , what are you so excited about?”

Bodhi nuzzled Cassian’s neck, speaking against his skin as Cassian swirled a finger across his back. They caressed each other silently a moment before Bodhi responded. “I signed us up for a program that sets underprivileged children up with adults to go trick-or-treating!”

Cassian froze in his movements. “Come a-what-again?”

Bodhi sunk in deeper to Cassian’s body. “ _Mi amor_. It’s Halloween! Don’t be a weenie! We’re taking two kids trick-or-treating!”

Cassian groaned, ignore Bodhi’s rhyme. “Bodhi, _aashiq_ , is that really such a good idea?” His strong arms pried Bodhi off of him to look in his preternatural eyes.

“Why not? They’ll be safer with us than anyone else. And besides, you wouldn’t believe the application process I had to go through and-“

There was a knock at the door, and Bodhi leaped to his feet.

“Oh good! That’s them now!”

Cassian groaned again, but still smiled nonetheless, reluctantly following Bodhi to the door. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take these kids trick-or-treating. On the contrary, he normally would’ve been more than excited. But he’d planned a romantic Halloween night for his vampire companion.

 

The night, so far, had been perfect. Cassian and Bodhi stood on the street as the two children they were looking after, a boy named Max and his sister Arri, would excitedly bound up the stoops of the upper Eastside row houses, giddily taking the candy.

“Arri, have you saved any of that candy?” Bodhi asked, noticing the little black cat munching on the piece she’d just received, her painted whiskers spreading up in a grin.

“No! There’s nothing in her pail! Look!” the little spider Max said, grabbing Cassian’s sleeve.

“Let’s maybe take it a little slower the rest of the night, kiddo,” Cassian said, patting her head. As they made their way to the next house, Bodhi grabbed Cassian’s elbow, whispering into his ear.

“She doesn’t look so good. What do we do with a mortal child that’s had too much candy?”

Cassian shrugged. “We’ll make this our last house and get her back to the agency. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Just a little tummy ache I’m sure.”

But she was not fine. As the kids reached the top step, Arri wretched on the stoop.

“Eww!” Max exclaimed. Arri started sobbing.

“Oh shit,” Cassian muttered to Bodhi as he ran to Arri’s side. Bodhi rang the doorbell to the house, hoping the occupants would be kind.

As the door swung open, a haughty man with ginger hair opened the door, immediately saying: “Out of candy. Sorry,” he caught sight of the little girl, and his face soured.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me…”

“Sir, we’re very sorry. She’s had a bit too much candy, and we were going to make this our last stop but…well, would you happen to have a towel? We’ll clean it up, we’re so sorry,” Cassian said, layering on his charm.

The man blinked at Cassian a few times but finally nodded. “Fine. Come inside, you can get her cleaned up. But I’m not cleaning up that mess!”

“No, no, absolutely, we’ll take care of it,” Bodhi said as he helped Arri inside, the man directing them to his bathroom.

From how neatly organized everything was, it seemed like they’d picked the fussiest person ever to bother.

“I’m Cassian and this is Max,” Cassian said as he was handed a spray bottle and a roll of paper towels. “And the little girl is Arri, and the man with her is my friend Bodhi.” The man crossed his arms and sneered at Cassian.

“Friend. Huh,” he said flippantly. Cassian didn’t respond as he hurried out the steps to clean them up, Max trailing behind as the man watched him. He knew he could snap the man’s neck, but he wasn’t so sure it was an appropriate thing to do in front of children.

Cassian returned the spray bottle and the rest of the paper towels just as Bodhi was emerging from the restroom with a much happier looking Arri.

“All better,” he said cheerily, as Arri joined her brother.

“Sorry to bother you again, we’ll be on our way now. Thanks,” Cassian said, leading the kids out of the house.

“I know you. Both of you. Somehow,” the man said, the same sour expression still on his face. Bodhi turned around slowly, smiling.

“Do you now? Huh. Weird. I don’t remember you. Do you Cassian?” There was a slight panic to Bodhi’s voice that only Cassian and all their years spent together could pick up on.

“No. What’s your name again, sir? I don’t think I caught it the first time.” Cassian asked casually.

“Kay. Kay Tuesso. I’ve definitely seen you two before.” He was now appraising them both, but they had the kids as an excuse to leave.

“Well, maybe we’ll see you again! Goodnight!” Bodhi said, nudging Cassian out of the door with the kids and down the steps. The kids seemed to be in their own world as they started walking back, ignoring the barely audible conversation going on behind them.

“Not good, Cassian. While he was watching you clean the steps, I came out of the bathroom to ask for more towels, but got side-tracked when I saw a letter sitting on his coffee table. He’s an agent, Cassian. He’s seen us before because he’s seen our file before. We’re…”

“Fucked?”

“Yeah, fucked.” Bodhi said, taking Cassian’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kay looks an awful lot like Alan Tudyk. And the "agency" he belongs to is the Talamasca.
> 
> Notes on the lore (from Wikipedia because I'm fancy): In the series, the vampiric condition is transferred into humans through blood exchange to a human from a vampire, or mutual blood drinking between them. A vampire bites and feeds on a human to the point of exsanguination, at which point the vampire offers its own blood for the human to drink. The human first experiences euphoria and then a sharp burning pain in their bodies as their human body dies; the human death passes after a while and they are now a newly created vampire.  
> Rice's vampires are not of religious or demonic origin, and are not creatures of good or evil, so they are indifferent to religious symbols and garlic, as in some vampire fictions, and objects such as wooden stakes and bullets will only injure them temporarily, as they heal quickly and completely and are exempt from disease. Tremendous physical trauma, such as extensive exposure to fire or the sun, can take years or decades to heal if it is not immediately fatal. The series identifies vampires as being able to be destroyed by exposure to fire or (for young vampires) sunlight or bright light, and by a complete loss of blood.  
> The physical aging process ends when a human becomes a vampire. Their eyes become luminous, their skin pale and reflective and their fingernails are like glass, their heartbeat and blood flow are weaker and slower due to being clinically dead, and they are cold to the touch as their undead bodies generate no internal heat. If their hair or nails are cut, they will quickly grow back as they were at the time of their human death.
> 
> The distinctive characteristic of Rice's vampires is that they feel more vividly than they did as humans and can be excessively emotional, sensitive and sensual, being easy prey to intense suffering and aesthetic passions. The transformation from human to vampire heightens one's beauty, removes cosmetic imperfections, and refines their voice, allowing them to better lure in prey. Vampires crave and need to drink human blood, but as they age they may require less, and can even survive off animal blood if necessary (although the latter is significantly less appealing than human blood).
> 
>  
> 
> Additionally, the act of feeding is an intense and erotic experience for both vampire and victim, akin to both lovemaking and orgasm. They typically sleep in coffins and crypts to avoid disturbance and the sun, although some prefer to sleep in caves or in the ground, and vampiric sleep also differs from "mortal sleep" in that they cannot be wakened until the sun sets; the dawn triggers their sleep involuntarily if they are hidden from the sun. 
> 
> Vampires have heightened senses as well as a heightened perception of reality due to having crossed the threshold between life and death and returned, can move faster than the human eye can detect, see in the darkest of nighttime, pick one sound out of even the noisiest area, and raise the volume of their voice to painfully loud levels. 
> 
> Vampires become physically stronger and more mystically powerful as they age, or by drinking the blood of older vampires and those closer to the root of the vampiric mother. Their abilities - including the extent to which they can endure and heal from physical damage - continually grow as the centuries pass,or by drinking blood of a more powerful vampire, so the powers and abilities they already know of are gradually enhanced and from time to time, new ones are discovered.


End file.
